User talk:Qwertyme
gyhbgvbhjjgfvbhvbjghumng Welcome! Congratulations on starting Qwerty Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Matilda Smedius page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:45, February 25, 2014 (UTC) 01:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC)01:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) 01:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) 01:57, February 26, 2014 (UTC)